User talk:MeVsZombiesMeWin
__TOC__ Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, MeVsZombiesMeWin! Hi there! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, the free online encyclopedia all about Club Penguin! We hope you enjoy your stay here. If you want to discuss improvements to a page, use its . A talk page is the discussion section for the page it is about. User's have their own talk pages so that different people can message them. The page you are on now is your talk page, which will be used to receive messages. Whenever you make a comment on a talk page, be sure to sign your post with your signature. You can do this by typing 4 tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. There is also IRC, where you can also talk about the wiki (for help, or for general discussion about it) or socializing, like a talk page, but in real time. All users have their very own user page. User pages are pages in which the user, who owns the page, can describe themselves. Feel free to fill out with information about yourself, and anything else you would like to say. A few users called Administrators have extra tools to maintain the wiki. They have special abilities such as blocking users, deleting pages, reverting edits, and a few others. Administrators' names will normally show in green. A list of Administrators can be found here. If an admin asks you to stop doing something, it is best to respect their request and do as you are told. Sometimes not listening to them in cases where you are breaking our policy may result in a block. Before you begin editing, we also kindly ask you to read our policy first, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our rules. Editing is the act of changing a page, adding information onto it. Your knowledge of the game is the prime reason why we are a large website. Pages are divided into many namespaces, ranging from our article mainspace (about Club Penguin) to userspace (about you and the users) to projectspace (about the wiki itself). Articles are our most important pages that are informative and have information on different things on Club Penguin. An example of an article would be the Coffee Shop page. To edit a page, click the "Edit this page" button on the top of the page. Please note that this wiki is not a forum, but we do have a forum that can be used to simply chat, talk about wiki issues or project new ideas! If you make a mistake while editing, do not stress! Just go to the bottom of the article and click "Report a problem on this page". Just explain what happened. If you intentionally mess up a page, you will be from editing, per our policy. There are many more advanced things that you will learn as you go on. However, it is important that you check out our Manual of Style. If you are not aware of the rules in the Manual of Style and Policy, you could be blocked, and it won't be our fault that you were not informed. Therefore, it is very important you go through the manual of style. You should read What the Club Penguin Wiki is not. For more help when editing wikis, visit . You can also modify some of your account settings such as a signature at your . If you want to learn how to make a cool signature, click here! If you have any questions, please contact Awesome335, Sdgsgfs, Penguin-Pal, ShrimpPin, Happy65, Mixer2301, Dps04 and Apj26 Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We are looking forward to working with you! __TOC__ -- Penguin-Pal (Talk) 04:34, April 17, 2012 Urgent Matter Sorry about leaving you behind. I was called into an urgent matter off the computer, and by the time you were back on, you were already...away. you know what I mean. --Chihang321 11:01, April 17, 2012 (UTC) RE: Can you tell me what browser you are using? If you are using, IE9 or Google Chrome (I think those are getting infected), try using Mozilla Firefox. Ban from chat Hello. Please do not put your school on your page,and you are banned from chat and blocked for 1 week for doing that dirty thing. Please do not do this again,if you do this again,i might ban you from chat for 1 month. ~Blastthehedgehog ' ' (Talk!) (Blogs!) 12:14, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Block Hi MeVsZombiesMeWins, I wanted to let you know you haev been blocked for one week from editing the Club Penguin Wiki. Blocking you was discussed by the admins after you had been violating the Chat Policy- which is the same policy as the regular but applies on the chat: insulting users, adding inappropriate messages and so on. The block will expire on May 26, 2012. Please revew the guidlines of our Policy. Thank you for your attention, Penguin-Pal (talk), messanger of the Administration. 12:18, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Unblocked Hello, I have been thinking of your case, so I ended up deciding to give you another chance :D So, please follow the policy and enjoy with us! I hope we can be have a stronger relations in the future! Thank you, -- [[User:Sdgsgfs|'Sdgsgfs']] [[User talk:Sdgsgfs|'(Talk)']] 13:48, November 2, 2012 (UTC) you really make me stressed WHY YOU.... HATE YOU. WHY YOU SAY THAT. YOU REALLY A VERY BAD BOY. I HOPE WE CAN MEET SOON THEN I WILL MEET P-P. TO TELL YOU. OH GOD WHY.... WHY.... WHY.... YOU DONT KNOW HOW POOR AM I IN REAL LIFE. I AM STRESSED. DEPRESSED. I ALMOST NEVER CALM DOWN. Hllo Hello MeVs, Stop bullying users, especially in chat- and further complainment will result a block. ( ) 13:20, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Block Hello MeVsZombiesMeWin, You have been blocked for for a week for inappropriate talking both in chat and in other pages. Do not write insult things about others, and make sure you do not break the policy again. ( ) 11:55, November 17, 2012 (UTC) :The admins and i have decided to cahnge the ban for an infinate ban. The reason is due to keeping break the policy. Please make sure to follow policies on the wikis on which you edit. : ( ) 12:29, November 17, 2012 (UTC)